Why Oh Why
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (credited as Love Letter) |year = 2008 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Fuchsia/Hot Red / (Remake) |gc = Dark Red/Purple |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 76 (P1) 77 (P2) 82 (JD3/Remake) |nowc = WhyOWhy |perf = Jérémy Paquet (P2) |dlc = February 11, 2011 (JD2) February 1, 2012 (JD3) February 13, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) |dura = 2:45 |kcal = 18 |audio = }}"Why Oh Why" by Stephane Huguenin, Yves Sanna & Christian Padovan (credited in-game as Love Letter) is featured as a DLC on both and , and is available on the main tracklists of and . The song was available on and , but it was removed. Additionally, the song was found in the files of . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are dressed in Siberian fashion. P1 P1, a woman, has black short hair and wears a black wrap, a purple dress, a necklace, a red belt and heels. P2 P2, a man, wears a Siberian hat, a red jacket, purple shirt underneath, mustaches, red pants and white shoes. In their remake, their outfits are more realistic, but they remain mostly the same colors. P2's jacket has been toned down in shade a bit, however. The reddish-browns have been made darker. Whyowhy coach 1@2x.png|P1 Whyowhy coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Whyowhy coach 2@2x.png|P2 Whyowhy coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background looks like a flat/restaurant with pink neon lights at the top of the windows, a piano, a candle stand with candles, a couch, a table, a polar bear carpet that lip syncs "Why Oh Why? Baby Oh Why?" and a fireplace. In the sky, there are lots of heart shaped lights. In the Xbox version, the flat looks darker and it has a more romantic atmosphere. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put your right hand on your forehead as if to search for something. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right hand on the face in a disco pose. whyowhy gm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 whyowhy gm2.png|Gold Move 2 whyohwhygm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 ''in-game whyohwhygm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Why Oh Why'' is the first song to be covered by Love Letter in the main series. *This is the first song to have a cutscene, followed by (I've Had) The Time Of My Life, The Lazy Song, and Blame It on the Boogie. * This is the first time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography, and returns on-screen, followed by Kurio ko uddah le jana, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), Mahna Mahna, and the Hide-and-seek Version of Where Are You Now?. * If one looks at the pictogram sprite from the files, two things can be noticed; there is a pictogram with the same colors as , and there is an empty space. Usually, empty spaces would have a placeholder pictogram in them.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150211_1152/songs/WhyOWhy/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * This is one of the routines with the closest zooming, along with Happy, ''I Love It'''' and [[You, Me, and the Beat|''You, Me, and the Beat]].'' * In the remake, after the cutscene, an inverted version of P1 appears for a moment on the routine background (not on cutscene background), with a blue outline. * There was a glitch on , which accidentally unlocked the avatar from ''#thatPOWER instead of the correct one when the routine was played. *In the remake, the Gold Move pictograms have orange outlines. Gallery Game Files whyowhy jd2 cover generic.png|''Why Oh Why'' Whyowhy jd3 cover generic.jpg|'' '' ( /''Greatest Hits'' files) Whyowhy jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) whyowhy p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' whyowhy p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar whyowhy p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar whyowhy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Whyowhy jd3 picto 1.png| pictogram in the pictogram sprite whyowhy jd3 picto 2.png|Another pictogram in the sprite In-Game Screenshots whyohwhymenu.png|''Why Oh Why'' on the menu YOYtrailer.png| gameplay Whyohwhy cutsceneglitch.jpg|Cutscene glitch Promotional Images Whyohwhy.jpg|''Why Oh Why'' on (Beta) coach_jd2es_whyohwhy.png|Promotional coaches Others wyboyback.png|Background 13shj7.gif|The cutscene at the beginning of the routine Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Why_Oh_Why%22_by_Love_Letter Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Why Oh Why Just Dance 3 - NEW DLC - Why oh why Gameplays Why Oh Why - Just Dance 2 Why Oh Why - Just Dance Summer Party Why Oh Why - Just Dance 3 Just Dance Unlimited - Why Oh Why Just Dance China - Why Oh Why - Love Letter Extractions Why Oh Why - Just Dance Now (720p HD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs by Love Letter